Journey to Westeros
by dragonbride22
Summary: Basically, it's the story we all daydream about. What would happen if you were a part of the Game of Thrones story? What would you try and change? Who would you try and ally with? How would you insert yourself into the story? Well, this is my daydream. I'm not a writer, just a daydreamer. So...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"_K." That's all the text said. After three years of dating, if someone accuses you of cheating, you'd think it would warrant more than "K" as a response. Agh, he doesn't care. None of them do. _

Gwen fumbled with her keys. _Just a few more steps. I can hold it together for just a few more steps. _She slammed the door behind her, making a flimsy excuse for her rude behavior as she noticed her roommate sitting on the couch. _Please don't talk to me. I can't hold it in much longer. Please, just watch your movie. _Gwen rushed to her room, dug her cell phone out of her purse, and threw the tiny bag onto her bed. Stuffing the cell phone in between her breasts she climbed into her closet and crawled behind the clothes. Everything was dark, and Gwen could feel the walls of her tiny closet hugging her in a cold but supportive embrace. She pulled out her phone. _They don't care._ She kept thinking over and over to herself. It became her mantra as the tears she had been holding back began to flow freely. _They don't care._

"They don't care," said the voice of a distraught young girl. "They don't care about my happiness or what's right. Please, don't let them take me away."

Gwen wiped away her tears and ventured a timid peak out of the window. _No way. I must be dreaming. This….this is impossible._ A woman was seated on a bed, gently stroking the hair of the young girl sobbing in her lap. The woman was beautiful with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. The girl had very pretty auburn hair, although it had fallen loose from its braid. Both were wearing garb that didn't seem quite medieval, but it wasn't really renaissance style either.

"Don't worry, Sansa. I won't let anyone take you away from us." The woman's hands were embracing the girl lovingly, but the look on the woman's face was far from affectionate.

_No freaking way. Are they who I think they are? Wait, am I dead? No, this isn't heaven. This is…Westeros? _

Gwen, confused, eased herself back into the closet, which now felt more like an armoire. The clothes in front of her face were definitely not the ones in her own closet. It's a little hard to find Myrish lace at Forever 21. Gwen quickly pinched her nose and she felt a sneeze coming on. She didn't want to be discovered, and she _certainly_ didn't want to be discovered by the green-eyed blonde sitting on the bed. And so there she sat, holding her nose, as Sansa told Cersei all about Ned Stark's plans to leave King's Landing.

_That little brat. Should I say something? What if I did? Could I sneak away with the Starks and try and sort this thing out? This is silly. Westeros is a fictional place. There's no way I'm actually in Westeros. That would be ridiculous. Besides, would Sansa even listen to me? Probably not. If she didn't listen to her father, why would she pay any heed to the oddly dressed stranger hiding in her closet? Not to mention that Cersei would see me…and then probably kill me once she determined I was of no use to her. Stupid bitch. _

Fortunately, the conversation did not last long. Cersei thanked Sansa for her courage and left, promising to visit soon, and posted two guards outside the door on her way out. Gwen felt something tickling her shoulder and freaked out when she realized it was a spider. Jumping out of the closet with a quiet but frantic "eeeeeeek!" she stumbled right into the lap of Sansa Stark. Gwen clamped a hand over the startled girl's mouth.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I was hiding in your closet. It's a long story. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Can I trust you not to scream?" Sansa nodded, and Gwen removed her hand, but kept it close to Sansa's mouth…just in case.

"Who are you?" Sansa asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever the damsel in distress, the young lady feinted as soon as Gwen began her story. Apparently the phrase "other world" didn't sit well with the already overwhelmed little flower. Jumping on an idea, she dug through the armoire until she found some suitable clothing. Luckily Sansa was tall for her age, although there were some major difficulties with the bodice. In the end, Gwen cut a slit in the back of the tunic to allow more room for her very ample breasts and then slipped one of Sansa's lavender gowns over it. The style was probably intended to be much more loose and free flowing, but it would have to do. She took a second to gather her courage (and her acting skills), and then screamed, not too loudly, but loud enough to be convincing. Then she rushed to the door as one of the guards threw it open.

"She's feinted. Hurry, go fetch the maester." The guard looked at her curiously, and she put on her mask of overwhelmed woman, which tends to send men running anyway, as she said "What are you still standing there for? She could be dying! Go get the maester. Now!" She threw herself on the ground next to Sansa and started sobbing. The guard ran out of the room, and the other guard peeked in the door.

"Help me," Gwen said. "We need to get her onto the bed." As they picked her up, Sansa began to stir. "The queen will want to know." Gwen turned to the guard. "You should go tell the queen."

"I can't leave the girl unguarded," the guard said, unsure.

"It's not like she's going anywhere, and I can't imagine Her Grace will be very pleased to be the last to know her daughter-to-be has been injured. Word travels fast in a castle. Do you want her to find out and then realize you kept her in the dark? I'm sure that would go over wonderfully with Her Grace."

Gwen could see the guard wrestling with the idea. He needed another little push.

"Leave me your dagger. I'm not unskilled. I'll protect the lady while you inform the queen."

That did it. The guard pulled a small dagger from a sheath on his waist and handed it to Gwen. As he hurried from the room, Gwen watched to see what direction he would take. _They both went left. So what lay to the right? Well, I guess I'm about to find out. _Gwen hid the dagger in her sleeve and headed right. As she rounded the corner she ran into another spider, this one somewhat larger than the last.

"My…lady?" Varys gave her a quick look-over. "Your gown is beautiful. The silk is from Pentos, I believe?"

"Um…yes, my lord. It is." _Shit. Of all the people to run into, I run into the guy who knows I don't belong here. How do I get out of this one? Maybe I should just be frank. _

"My Lord Varys. This castle is enchanting, but I do feel cramped at times. So many people, so many…ears." _How am I supposed to play this game? _

"My lady, might I suggest a visit to the library? I myself find it to be quite relaxing."

"I'm afraid I have not yet had the pleasure. Would you show me?"

The Spider offered Gwen his arm and escorted her to the library. On the way, he pointed out interesting facts about the architecture of the castle, at least, he seemed to find them interesting. Gwen felt like she was at a work reception where she had to pretend to be excited about her supervisor's twenty minute tale of how he made a hole in one thirty years ago. Exhilarating.

Gwen gave Varys a look as they passed a rather ornate doorway. She could tell it was the library, but Varys led her just past it and began running his hand along the wall. A few more steps and he stopped, leaning lightly on the wall. Then suddenly the wall opened and he quickly drew her inside a small room. Holding his finger to his lips he led her to a tiny spiral staircase in the back of the room. He grabbed a torch off the wall as they descended the stairs, and it wasn't long before they reached a room of doors. Besides the oddity of the walls being made of dozens of doors, it was a very cozy room with a nice table and sofa. There was even a hearth, although it had obviously been a while since it had been used. Varys seated himself on the sofa and motioned for Gwen to join him.

"Now, let's get to it, shall we." Lord Varys said, smiling. "Who are you and what are you doing in King's Landing?"

_Do I be honest? I'm fairly decent at lying, but I don't know if I could lie to him. _

"My name is Gwen. All I'm doing in King's Landing is trying to get out of it."

Varys smiled at that. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to help me get out of here."

"And where is it you want to go?" Varys helped himself to a cup of some lightly pink liquid that smelled faintly of roses.

_Where do I want to go? People tend to avoid the Neck due to the geography, but I'm from the swamps anyway. How different could they be? I don't want to go across the Narrow Sea because I don't know enough about what's happening over there to navigate. Riverrun might be safe. Things seem to happen more around it than at it. Definitely not any farther north. Definitely not toward the Iron Islands. Maybe Dorne? But again, I don't know enough about what's going on in Dorne. Plus I don't do well with sand. I wouldn't want to go the actual Vale because Lysa's nuts, but maybe I could find a cozy safe spot to figure things out at the base of the Vale? _

"I don't really know to be honest. Maybe Riverrun or the Neck? The Vale? I just want to avoid the fighting."

"What fighting? There hasn't been any fighting. To be sure, there's been some tension with this whole business with Lady Stark kidnapping Lord Tyrion, but that should settle down soon enough."

"It won't. There will be fighting." The tone in Gwen's voice broke through Varys' shield for a brief moment. Gwen caught a glimmer of uncertainty in Varys' eyes before the coy mask settled back onto the eunuch's chubby face.

"How does a lady come to know such things. Are you a sorceress?" Varys teased.

"No. I just know things, many things."

Now Varys was interested. Still, he said nothing, but merely sipped his rosey drink.

_Ok. I've got to convince this guy. But how much do I tell? If I tell him what I know about him, he may just kill me to protect himself. He certainly wouldn't help me leave. Ok think. What secrets do I know that Varys would want to know that he wouldn't kill me for knowing. _

"I know who killed Jon Arryn."


	3. Chapter 3

"Talented little bird, aren't we?" Varys smiled as he set his drink back down on the table and rested his hands on his protruding belly.

"Get me out of King's Landing. Give me a map and a way to safely travel to Riverrun, and I'll tell you what I know about Jon Arryn's death."

"Or I could just have you tortured and find out what you know for free."

"Ah, yes, I suppose you could, but then I may spout things you might not want others to hear. Lord Varys, I have no wish to hinder your plans. In fact, I rather agree with them. You might be thinking that it would be best to slit my throat if I know any of your secrets, but then you'd never learn what else I know or who I learned it from. Might the value of such knowledge be worth extending me a little trust and, perhaps, a helping hand?"

"Trust is a myth. But I am a business man. Littlefinger may be master of coin, but I am the master of a commodity much more valuable. How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"How about I give you a taste of what I know and then you can decide if it is worth your efforts. If it is, you help me get to Riverrun. If it isn't, well, I'll just leave that part up to you. What do you say, Spider? Do you want to do business?"

"Alright. Give me a taste."

"Although she certainly had motive considering his discovery, Cersei Lannister was not behind Jon Arryn's death."

"You know about his discovery?"

"I do. And I know Ned Stark knows about his discovery, as well."

"I'm intrigued. Very well, I shall help you. There is a silk merchant leaving this afternoon to travel North to sell his wares. I believe his daughter will be accompanying him."

"The roads will soon be very dangerous. Surely the merchant would be wise to hire a guard?"

"I'm sure this merchant will be more than able to protect himself and his beloved daughter. Besides, she is not unskilled with a dagger." Varys smiled as the implication of his words sunk in. Gwen nodded in agreement. Varys opened one of the doors which turned out to be a gigantic closet. He pulled out a long gown and matching tunic. The gown was a beautiful grey silk, but lacked any decorations. He placed the gown and some worn leather shoes on the sofa.

"I will return in one hour. See that you are ready, and see that you do not wander." Then he left through a door to Gwen's right. She quickly changed into the new clothes, relieved that she could finally move without fear of her clothes ripping apart. She pulled out her phone, which was still tucked into her bra. No reception of course, but her apps still worked. _Ok. Time to bust out the ibooks and brush up on my timeline. _She didn't get much time to do that, though. No sooner had she finished reading about Ned's final meeting with the small council, which she guessed might be happening at this very moment, she heard a loud thud followed by a series of soft moans coming from her left. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door. She listened for a few minutes, but the couple gave no sign as to their identities. After that, she felt weird listening. That got her thinking, though. She remembered in one of the books how Tyrion was led through Varys' passages and noted that you could only hear inside the rooms when you were directly in front of that door. So, Gwen took a slow stroll around the room. There must have been thirty doors. She heard quite a few couples enjoying some intimacy, which made her think that many of the doors led to bedrooms.

"All hail His Grace, Joffery of the Houses Baratheon and Lannister, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Gwen paused before a red door surrounded by tiny carvings of dragons and inched closer to the fake wall that she could only assume led to the throne room. Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to the scene, knowing full well what betrayal lay ahead for Ned Stark and being unable to prevent it. She sat down, with her knees against her chest and her back to the wall, and listened.


	4. Chapter 4

"You heard." Varys stepped in through the door directly to Gwen's right. She barely even looked up.

"I knew it was going to happen, but it's so much worse realizing it's going on right by you." Gwen stood.

"You sympathize with the Starks?"

"No, well, yes. To an extent. I think they are honorable people, and Ned does not deserve what he's about to get."

"Do you see yourself as honorable?"

"Me? No. I'm not _dis_honorable, exactly. I just think too many people see the world in black and white."

"And how do you see it?"

"Grey." Gwen said, laughing softly as she ran her hand along the grey gown she was wearing.

"Just so. You must hurry. The queen will soon have the gates blocked." He opened one of the doors, this one a solid door of stone leading to a staircase that seemed to plunge into the earth. "Here, take this torch. It's a steep path, but you won't have to go far. At the end of the stairs turn right. It will lead you outside the castle. My friend will meet you there."

"Thank you, Varys."

"Never thank a spider, young lady. They're like to bite you. Now off you go. Good luck."

Gwen followed his instructions exactly. Somehow when she had read about Vary's passages, she had pictured them similar to the cozy room she had just left..or maybe even the big desolate hallways from the Harry Potter movies. This was nothing of the kind. It was cramped, the walls were jagged, cutting her arm frequently as she rushed through the passage, and it was dirty. A dark filmy sludge covered the bottom on the passageway, reminding her of the streets in the French Quarter during Mardi Gras. _Should have grabbed an extra pair of shoes._ After several minutes she reached a dead end. _Shit. Did I go the wrong way? Oh wait, I think there's a ladder here. _She climbed the ladder, which lead to a tiny door in the ceiling. The door was locked. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. _Great. Now what am I supposed to do? _She was about to give up and try her luck at navigating the other passages on her own when the door opened and a middle aged man with very yellow teeth poked his head into the opening. He motioned for her to be quiet and then helped her climb out of the passage into the back of an armory. The place was empty except for an old, overweight blacksmith. Gwen thought it strange that someone who was obviously very strong could still be so rotund. She followed the yellow-toothed merchant to a wagon parked just outside the store. He paid the lad he had posted to guard the cart and then helped her into the wagon. She ran her fingers over the many folds of silk piled in the wagon as they got in line to be allowed out of the gate. After an hour of slowly moving up in the line, exhaustion finally caught up with her, and Gwen fell asleep.


End file.
